Not so Sweet Dreams
by summerrayah
Summary: Davy Jones is starting to regret accepting Will on his ship. Despair racks him as time progresses. Is Will really a eunich? Does he know what he's causing Davy Jones to fear his very name? Or is he just a clueless victim of Luck. No guy on guy.


**Not So Sweet Dreams**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**In the story I'm going to call the guy in Davy Jones crew who has a puffer-fish head Puffie. **

**puffer fish head man in Davy Jones' crew = Puffie. :D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Three days," Davy Jones growled one last time. Captain Jack Sparrow stared blankly into the distance. Pintel and Ragetti whimpered in fear as Davy Jones' undead crew disappeared into the woodwork of the Pearl.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back on the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones gestured at Will to follow him. Will started to walk slowly behind Davy Jones. 'What has Jack gotten me into' Will wondered. He sighed while studying Davy Jones. Will sighed again. He was a little bored so he started swinging his arms. Back and forth until he felt his hand come into contact with something. Davy Jones jumped three feet in the air and glared at Will. Will realized that his hand had just slapped Davy Jones' butt.

"Sorry," Will muttered as Davy Jones turned back around. He turned back around while keeping Will in his view. Will continued to follow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will sighed once again. He had found his father and been struck five times by a whip in one night. Things where not going well. Will decided to write a note to Elizabeth.

_Dear my Beloved,_

_I miss you so much. You're the only thing that runs through my mind. I will take care of the problem you are having with Jack Sparrow. He will see it our way soon. Don't you worry my love. I will take good care of your heart. And you know you will forever have mine. I will save you from your prison and we will be together, forever._

_All my Love,_

_Will Turner._

Will sighed once again. He had been doing that often of late. He set the note down and went to sleep. He didn't notice that the note fell through the cracks of the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the lower decks of the Dutchman, Davy Jones walked into the Captain's Cabin. He yawned then noticed a small paper sitting on his bed. He picked it up, and his eyes went wide. He started to shudder. He didn't know what was wrong with that boy, then he remembered what Sparrow had said. Eunich. Davy Jones' eyes went wider. He paced in a circle wondering what he should do. He decided to do nothing. Davy Jones laid down on his bed, and put on his music.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will woke in the morning, missing Elizabeth. Suddenly Puffie walked into his room and said gruffly,

"You're going to swap the decks." Will sighed. He looked around, his shoes were strewn on the floor, along with his jacket and shirt. As Puffie turned to leave, he tripped on Will's shoe and got the spikes on his head stuck on the wall. He was bent in half. Will sighed again. He was shirtless and cold. The Puffie was still stuck in the wall, so Will grabbed the Puffie hips and pulled. Puffie yelled in pain. Will screamed in surprise, then continued to pull on Puffie's hips.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Davy Jones was walking to the prisoners room, when he suddenly heard screams of pain. Then he heard voices.

"Ow ow ow ow oww." The first voice yelled.

"Stop yelling, it's not my fault you got stuck." The second voice said, 'wait' Davy Jones said. He recognized that voice, It was the eunich, Will. His eyes widened.

"If your..." Will continued, Davy Jones couldn't figure out what word he said next. "weren't so big, this wouldn't have been so hard." Will said. Davy Jones curled his lip in disgust and horror. He turned his head to peer into the room. He saw the eunich's top half, it was bare and he looked further in the room and saw one of his crewman bent down and the eunich doing bad things to him. He shuddered in horror and fled the room, into his room where he locked himself in the Captain's Cabin and chanted,

"Don't go into the room, don't go into the room,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hours after Will had successfully gotten Puffie out of the wall, he joined his father in watching the crewmen play their game. He pretty much got the idea.

"What are they gambling?" He asked his father.

"The only thing they have, years of service." Bootstrap said. Will suddenly got an idea.

"So can anyone on the ship be challenged?" Will asked, His father nodded as Will stood up, doing his best to look smoking hot.

"I challenge...Davy Jones."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Davy Jones heard those words and prayed and prayed that he heard wrong. The eunich wanted to challenge him, and he did so in front of his crew, so he couldn't back down and keep his rep. He mustered up all the bravery he had left, put on his tough face and went up to deal with the eunich.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And what be the wager." Davy asked, confident on the outside, but shaky on the inside.

"An eternity of servitude, and I want this." Will held a cloth. A chill went through Davy Jones as he narrowed his eyes at Will. He had to think if he wanted an eternity with the eunich. He decided that he couldn't back down.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later Davy Jones went to his cabin, after he had won, he had not the eunich's servitude, but his fathers. Davy Jones didn't really care. As long as he didn't have to deal with the eunich.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will nodded to his father, who stood at the helm in the middle of the night. He snuck down to the captain's cabin, and then snuck in. Upon doing so, he quickly took in his surroundings and saw Davy Jones sleeping on his piano. He grabbed a quill and a stick, using them to lift Davy's beard, suddenly, one of them slipped, and Davy Jones gave a start, causing him to fall backwards, and causing Will to land on him in a very sexual position. Davy Jones' eyes bugged out of his head as he finally lost his cool. He let out a piercingly girly shriek and fled the room. Leaving Will stunned on the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The whole ship was in utter chaos, Davy Jones was running and screaming, and the crew were following suit. Will got above decks then tried to flee as he saw Davy Jones coming towards him with a demented face. Suddenly, Will heard another shriek of terror, it was Jack. He looked around and saw that he was back on the Black Pearl. Davy Jones came towards Jack with a mad expression.

"Take him back." Davy Jones said. Jack drew his eyebrows together in surprise.

"Beg pardon?" He said.

"The eunich you sent to me is in love with me." Davy Jones said fearfully. Jack looked at Will strangely as Will shrugged.

"First, he slaps my hindquarters, then writes me an extremely fluffy love note and leaves it on my bed, THEN, he rapes one of my crewmembers, Do you know how much therapy Puffie is going to need? Then, he challenges me and offers an eternity of servitude, THEN, I wake up to find the eunich inches from my face, then he knocks me down then lays on top of me in a very sexual position. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M TIRED OF WATCHING OVER MY SHOULDERS TO SEE IF HE IS NEAR, SO TAKE. HIM. BACK!" Davy Jones shouted.

"Well, I don't know if I can do that, He is one of the 100 souls I was going to bring, I can't settle my debt without him. Soo...No." Jack said, quickly using the situation to his advantage as Will looked indignantly at Jack. Davy Jones bowed his head in despair then hope as a thought came to him.

"But...if you took him back, I would consider the debt settled." Davy said and looked at Jack hopefully, Jack considered for a second then said,

"Fine, but I also want your hat, and a favor, in case I ever need help." Jack said firmly. Davy Jones looked outraged at Jack's negotiation, then he looked at Will once more, who waved. Davy Jones shuddered then screamed,

"YES, YES JUST TAKE THE EUNICH." Will stopped waving to Gibbs who was behind Davy Jones to look up at the mention of his apparent nickname. Jack smiled and grabbed Will and Davy Jones hat and pulled them over to his side. Davy looked amazed that he was rid if the eunich, and as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

"So what did you do to Jones?" Jack asked Will with a curious flick of his hands. Will shrugged.

"I have no idea. And why did you want his hat?" Will asked.

"I just wanted something to prove that I won." Jack said easily.

"Oh...my hat." Jack said as his hat magically fell out of nowhere. He place it on his head majestically with no surprise at all as the rest of his crew looked on with utter shock at their captain's good fortune.


End file.
